The Princess and the Pea
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Doflamingo is looking for a wife for his younger brother, despite his brother saying he's already married. One stormy night, a woman named Bellemere knocks on the door and claimed to be a real princess. To test her honesty, he placed a single pea under a bunch of mattresses. [CoraBelle]


**The Princess and the Pea**

 **Title:** The Princess and the Pea  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece; The Princess and the Pea  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo is looking for a wife for his younger brother, despite his brother saying he's already married. One stormy night, a woman named Bellemere knocks on the door and claimed to be a real princess. To test her honesty, he placed a single pea under a bunch of mattresses. [CoraBelle]

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a king named Doflamingo and his younger brother, Rocinante. They were the rulers of the Dressrosa Kingdom. As a king, Doflamingo had a lot of responsibilities, which included a shitload of paperwork. Doflamingo decided to resign and let his brother take over. But in order for Rocinante to become king, he must marry.

"Doffy," Rocinante said. "Why do I have to marry? You didn't have to when you became king,"

"That's because no one woman can satisfy this magnificent and hot bod," Doflamingo gestured to his self. "I'm too awesome for just one woman to handle. It would overwhelm them!"

"Narcissist," Rocinante told him. "Anyway, I already have a wife—"

"I will choose your wife for you!" Doflamingo declared. "I'll make sure they're good enough for you! It's only second best for my little brother!"

" _Second_ best?" Rocinante frowned.

"Of course the best is for me,"

XXX

Doflamingo called princesses from all kingdoms to test each of them. They each spent a single night sleeping in the castle before they could meet the prince. Doflamingo placed a pea under the princesses' mattresses and piled it high with even more mattresses. Each morning, they all slept well. Doflamingo then kicked them all out. Literally, he kicked them.

"My little brother deserves a _real_ princess," Doflamingo sighed.

One stormy night, there was a loud knock on the door. Doflamingo opened it and saw a young woman dressed in plain clothing. She wore a crown on her head. "My name's Bellemere and I'm the Princess of the Cocoyasi Kingdom. May I stay the night?"

Doflamingo didn't believe that she was a princess judging by her clothing, but nonetheless he allowed her in. "Just let me get the guest room set up," He quickly placed a pea under the mattress and piled it high with blankets and more mattresses, almost reaching the ceiling. He then told the princess to sleep there.

As soon as Doflamingo left, Bellemere climbed up the pile and laid down on the bed. She twisted and turned but couldn't sleep. "Did that bastard put a rock under here!?" She jumped down and pushed everything off, finding the pea.

"Food!" A mouse with a straw hat dashed for the pea and ate it whole.

Bellemere gave up on trying to sleep, despite the pea being removed. She decided to go for a walk in the garden. There, she caught sight of Rocinante. "Roci!" She called.

"Belle!?" Rocinante exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I got caught in the storm so I asked your brother if I could stay the night," Bellemere answered. "He doesn't seem to remember me,"

"Well, he _was_ pretty wasted at the wedding," Rocinante recalled.

XXX

The next morning, Doflamingo invited Bellemere to eat breakfast with the family. "So," Doflamingo asked. "Did you sleep well?"

"You put a damn pea under my bed, of course I didn't sleep well!" Bellemere snapped. "So I just went to bed with Roci,"

Doflamingo was fuming. "You did _what_ to my little brother!?"

"Relax," Bellemere said. "We didn't have sex. We only slept together,"

The rest of the family came in. "Hi Bellemere-san," Baby 5 greeted.

"Hi Baby 5," Bellemere greeted back.

Rocinante entered holding Law's hand. "Mommy!" The four year old ran to Bellemere.

"Hey there Law," Bellemere patted the boy's head. "Did you behave with Daddy when I was gone?"

"Uh-huh!" Law nodded. "But Daddy still keeps falling,"

"No I don't!" Rocinante denied. "I don't fall!"

"Hey, what the hell is going on!?" Doflamingo demanded.

"Doffy, this is my wife, Bellemere," Rocinante introduced.

"Since when were you married!?" Doflamingo exclaimed.

"You were at the wedding," Rocinante pointed out. "Then somehow you got drunk after a single glass of champagne,"

"Doffy had a _very big_ glass with him," Diamante said.

And so Doflamingo got to retire. Rocinante and Bellemere became the new king and queen. Rocinante soon became tired of the paperwork so he sent it all to his friend, King Sengoku of the Marineford Kingdom. Sengoku used the papers to feed his pet goat, Comet.

* * *

 **I decided to do a CoraBelle story instead of a CoraLaw story.**


End file.
